


On a Lunch Break

by sonata_de_morte



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom!Ed, M/M, bottom!Roy, misuse of military property, top!Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're gonna get caught if you don't pipe down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading drabbles from my tumblr here. Most of it is filth. Please enjoy!

We’re gonna get caught if you don’t pipe down,” Ed hisses, slapping Roy’s ass hard. Of course, there is danger in trying to do this in Roy’s office in the first place, even if most of the occupants of the outer office are out on their lunch breaks. But then, Ed has always believed that anything that gives you a thrill is something worth doing, and the threat of being caught sends excitement racing down his spine. 

The thought that someone might come in and see Roy Mustang, General of the Amestrian military, bent over his own desk with his pants down around his ankles and his plugged ass on display is enough to make Ed hard in his pants, and he has to take a moment to focus. 

They don’t have long, after all, and he’s barely even started. 

But how is he supposed to concentrate on what he came here for when Roy is making those noises? Ed sent him off to work with a plug in his ass that morning, and now he’s teasing it inside of him, pulling it out and pushing back in just enough to be maddening. 

And Roy, Roy who can do an amazing ‘I’m very serious and scary when I want to be’ voice is  _whimpering_ and practically pleading with Ed to fuck him. 

He’s loathe to make that stop, but his cock hasn’t yet stolen all the blood from his brain yet. 

He shoves the plug back in and savors the keening whine from Roy before walking around to the front of the desk and plopping into Roy’s chair. “So fucking noisy,” he says, getting a wicked idea. “Do you  _want_ Hawkeye to come in here and see this? Or Havoc? Do you want them to see their CO bent over and begging for cock, Mustang?" 

Roy shakes his head, glaring a little. "No. I want you to hurry the fuck up and fuck me already, Ed,” he hisses back, and Ed tuts.

“That’s not the way to get what you want, y'know. Whatever happened to asking nicely?" 

Roy huffs. 

Ed grins.

Not breaking eye contact, Ed slides open Roy’s desk drawer and rummages inside with his flesh hand until the rough fabric of his prize meets his fingers. 

Perfect. 

Aware of Roy’s ever present gaze, his lips stretch around a nearly feral smile, and Ed’s back on his feet in a second, moving back behind Roy and gripping a handful of artfully messy hair in unforgiving metal fingers so he can yank Roy’s head back. The strangled moan he gets in return is delicious, but much too loud. 

"Here,” he says. “This should help.” And without ceremony, he pushes the wadded up ignition glove into Roy’s open mouth. 

Fuck, he looks good like that. Startled and aroused, and if Ed didn’t know any better, he’d say that Roy is getting off on being gagged with his own glove. 

Testing the effectiveness of the makeshift gag, Ed swats Roy’s ass again, this time with the warm steel of his automail, and grins at the muffled noise of pleasure. “Awesome." 

Slowly he goes for the plug again, easing it out of Roy’s tight hole and licking his lips at the stretched entrance. Some other time, when he doesn’t have to rush, he’ll enjoy Roy’s ass like it’s meant to be enjoyed, but for now, he’s pulling out his cock and spitting into the palm of his hand.

When he pushes into Roy, he’s tight and warm, and the muffled groan is enough to have him gripping those hips and driving into him hard. 

He can see Roy curling his fingers around the opposite edge of the desk, and widening his legs as much as he can with the military blue pants around his ankles. The whine and desperate pushes back are clear pleas for  _more,_ and Ed is in a giving mood, so he obliges. 

The sound of muffled moans, Ed’s harsh pants, and his hips slapping against Roy’s ass fill the office space, and Ed is careful to keep one ear trained on the door. As much as it turns him on to think about, this isn’t actually a sight he wants to share. Roy is  _his_ and this is  _theirs,_  and he doesn’t need anyone else walking in on it. 

It doesn’t last long, but then, it doesn’t need to. Ed fucks Roy rough and quick and Roy takes it, hips pressed into the desk as he begs through his gag for him. 

"I want you to come for me, Roy,” Ed says, one hand reaching down to wrap around Roy’s cock and stroke it. “I want you to come all over yourself, and then you’re gonna get dressed and keep doing your job. Understand?" 

Roy nods quickly and mumbles out something that sounds like ” _Please,_ Ed.“ 

When he comes, it’s with a low moan and he goes tight around Ed’s cock, making Ed bite his lip. A few more thrusts and he’s losing himself in Roy’s heat, spilling his release and filling Roy up. 

They pant for breath for a moment and then Ed pulls out, replacing his cock with the plug and sealing his come inside. "So you remember who you belong to,” he says, patting Roy’s ass fondly as he helps him get dressed again.


End file.
